If only they knew
by Lilyflower394
Summary: The Marauders and Lily find themselves in a room they can't get out of, what happens next? This is the beginning of what could be one of the big stories, it is just an introduction and I do not know whether or not I want to continue it so read and review!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters or anything written in bold italics, and I don't own the settings or anything ...**

* * *

"POTTER" bellowed a furious Lily "I swear to Merlin, I am going to KILL you"  
"Why ever so, Lily dear?" smirked James, knowing he was only angering her more but his Quidditch skills did help with his stamina. He ran and ran, turning every corner, listening to Lily curse behind him, hoping she would calm down before catching him but even he had to admit, Lily was _fast, _and he was having trouble now. He had almost lost hope and was about to surrender when a door appeared on the wall. James was desperate, as much as he loved her, he needed to escape so he did what any person who has been on the end of Lily's temper would have done and he opened the door.

He walked inside, shocked to see such a dazzling room, this room was ALMOST as beautiful as Lily, almost. He looked up and saw a crystal glass chandelier hanging from a peculiar ceiling. The ceiling was exactly like the ceiling from the Great Hall! He heard the doors open and as he turned around he saw Lily standing with a hand clutching her side and breathing ragged breaths.  
"Potter" she gasped "I ... KILL ... YOU..."  
She caught her breath and looked up "Where are we?" she thought aloud.  
"You tell me," James grinned "aren't you supposed to know everything" he loved teasing her, he loved seeing the fiery glint in her eye that matched her hair, the way her eyebrows would raise just a centimeter when she realised what he had said (normally just after he had finished speaking it) and the way she always, ALWAYS, had an insult to retaliate him with.

Lily opened her mouth to speak or possibly to hex James but whichever one it was he would never find out as Remus and Sirius burst through the doors with a huge smile on their faces.  
"Wha-" Lily began but was interrupted by Sirius.  
"Not now, Evans. WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE?" He screamed.  
"What chocolate?" James asked puzzled.  
"We got told that there was chocolate" Remus whined, Lily had never seen Remus whine but the Marauders knew Remus and his love of chocolate.  
"WE KNOW YOU ARE HIDING IT!" Sirius said rather loudly "BUT WE WILL-" It was Lily's turn to cut Sirius off.  
"Do you know what? I don't need to deal with your Marauders stuff, I am not part of your little gang so I am just going to leave" and with that she turned on her heel and made her way to the grand door but when she pulled on it, she couldn't seem to open it.  
"Looks like you need a man to do that job Evans" James spoke in the deepest voice he could muster.  
"But there are no men in here" Lily replied trying to look puzzled.  
"Ha ha very funny" he spoke as he made his way to the door and pulled, he tried as hard as he could but not even James Potter could open the door! Behind him he could hear Remus, Sirius and Lily bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"What? What is so funny?"  
But this only made them laugh more, after they calmed down they noticed that there was something on the table.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius called "Have you got a cousin called Harry by any chance?"  
"No, I don't think so. Why?"  
"Well there are some books here about a bloke named Harry Potter and since your last name is Potter I figured you could be related"  
"Don't be stupid Sirius, I am sure there are lots of Potters, just because there is only one Potter family in the wizarding world, doesn't mean that there aren't many in the Muggle world" he said looking at Lily as if to answer a silent question.  
"Yes" she paused "there are a lot of Potters in the Muggle world, but let's see that book"  
"Fine" after being defeated he handed over the book.  
"This does look like you Potter" Lily began.  
"Well he is Potter too"  
Lily turned over the book to read the blurb but stopped when Sirius shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Don't be stupid Padfoot, she is reading the blurb" Remus muttered.  
"What?"  
"Never mind"  
"But I wanted to know what she was doing!"  
"Just leave it, it is much to advanced for your mind"

Lily began reading aloud _**"Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy"  
**_"BORING" Sirius shouted.  
"Shut up" Lily told him expecting to get an insult but thinking better of it so she started reading before he could utter a word "_**- until he is rescued by a beetle-eyed giant of a man,"  
**_"Sounds like Hagrid" James muttered which startled Lily as she forgot he was in the room.  
"Let me finish, Potter" she said trying her best to sound annoyed _**"en****rolls**** at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The**** reason: ****HARRY POTTER IS**** A**** WIZARD!"**_**  
**"A wizard?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows  
"I am pretty sure that is what it says, after all he does go to Hogwarts and he does play Quidditch" Lily said handing over the book "and the fact that he is not an ordinary boy could also mean-"  
"Evans, please be quiet, you bore me so much sometimes"  
Lily arched an eyebrow at this "Please be quiet?" she said sniggering "since when did Sirius Black turn polite?"  
"Since when did Lily Evans snigger" he retorted.  
"And what about you Potter, since when were you so quiet?"  
"I'm just wondering how to get out of here" he said examining the room "the door won't open and there doesn't seem like another way out"  
"There has to be another way out" Remus spoke "we can't just be stuck in here, what if I don't know something happens?"  
"Like what?" Lily asked.  
"Like if one of us needs to go to the loo!" Sirius said proudly.  
"Like a true gentleman" Lily muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes "since we are here, we might as well read"  
"Yeah, why not" James smiled, I'll go first

_********__"CHAPTER ONE - The Boy Who Lived"_ he started

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I know it has been done before but I just wanted to do the introduction, I don't have any plans on continuing this but if enough people want me to do it, I might :) It all depends on the reviews ;) But I think it would take too much time D: I have a lot of ideas just not the time but please review and tell me what you think so far! I might just do certain chapters instead of the whole book if it makes it easier c:**


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Bold Italics or the Harry Potter characters_**

* * *

**_"CHAPTER ONE - The Boy Who Lived" _**he started...

**_"Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."  
_**"Normal is boring though" whined Sirius.  
"Nobody cares Padfoot, keep reading James I do not want to hear to Padfoot do another rant about how boring being normal is" shuddered Remus **_"They_**** we**re the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."  
"Like I said" Sirius began but he was cut off by Lily this time.  
"We know! BORING! NORMAL IS BORING!" she huffed.  
"What's wrong with Lily?" Sirius whispered to Remus.  
"No idea" Remus muttered puzzled to why she was acting this way.

**_"Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills."  
_**"What are-" Sirius stopped halfway through and then shrugged "never mind, I don't really want to know"  
"He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache."  
"Pleasant description" James muttered under his breath, he thought nobody heard him but by the way Lily was frowning, she obviously had.  
"You are one to talk Potter"  
James didn't want to start an argument with Lily again, he was afraid she would stop talking to him completely so he just started reading. **_"Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours."  
_**'Sounds familiar' Lily thought to herself smiling inwardly before James interrupted her thoughts**_"The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."  
_**"Sure" Sirius said sarcastically.

**_"The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,"  
_**"I LOVE SECRETS!" Sirius shouted making everybody jump, "I hope it is a bad secret, they are always funny"  
"Please, please, please, Sirius can you just do me a favour and SHUT UP?" Remus exclaimed.  
"What is your problem?"  
"I like reading, and I would prefer to get through at least one paragraph without somebody interrupting" he motioned to James to continue reading.  
**_"and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anybody found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing-husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."  
_**"Whoa" said James.  
"What?" they all asked.  
"Sirius didn't interrupt me once!"  
"Really?" asked Lily curiously "I didn't even think that was possible!"  
"I think I deserve a round of applause" Sirius said smugly  
"So do I" agreed Remus and they all applauded Sirius for his massive achievement.  
"Can we continue with the reading now?" Lily spoke looking at James.

James nodded his head and tried to find where he was in the book **_"When_**** Mr a**nd Mrs Dursley woke up to the dull, grey Tuesday our story_ starts,"__  
_"Great time to start a story" Sirius muttered.  
"Yeah it sounds so interesting! And it is a TUESDAY too" Remus joined in.  
"I don't get it" Lily said puzzled "what is so bad about Tuesday?"  
"Well my dearest Lilyflower" James smirked "Tuesday is the most normal day of the week, Mondays is the start of school, Wednesday is the middle, Thursdays is Qudditch practice and Fridays is the end of school! And then the weekend, well the weekend is just bloody fantastic"  
"Point taken, and don't call me Lilyflower"  
"Ok stop bickering like an old married couple" Sirius winked at James "just continue with the dull boring Tuesday book"

**_"There__ was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country."  
_**"I wonder what is happening" Remus observed.  
"I don't know but it better be exciting" grumbled Sirius "I am getting hungry"**_  
"Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happy as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high_ chair."  
**Sirius started laughing but nobody payed him any attention, anybody who knew Sirius knew that he would laugh at the strangest things.

**_"None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past their window."  
_**"How could you not notice a LARGE owl?" Lily said "these people must be stupid Muggles, most Muggles are fascinated by owls."  
"Should we find out then?" smiled Remus looking at the book in James's hands as if he was trying to decipher something.

**_"At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley"  
_**"Little tyke? LITTLE TYKE?" Sirius said through a fit of laughter, "I wonder what his definition of a normal tyke is!"**_  
"as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive."  
_**

James paused and looked around the room but he all he saw was the face of some pretty bored people so he continued reading**_ "It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map."  
_**"MCGONAGALL!" Sirius responded immediately.  
"What about her?" Remus asked.  
"It is McGonagall"  
"Mate, you can't know that" James told him.  
"Yes I can"  
"I agree with Sirius on this" Lily added "I mean he of all people would know if it was McGonagall"  
They all thought for a moment and agreed with her before James began reading again

**_"For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back."  
_**"See! McGonagall!" Sirius shouted.  
"Sirius, stop shouting" Remus grumbled.**_  
"As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."  
_**Sirius opened his mouth but Lily began getting annoyed of the interruptions "Sirius, if you are not quiet in this next paragraph I swear I will hex you till it won't be physically possible for you to speak" she threatened. Sirius stared at her wide-eyed but he knew she wasn't joking so he slumped back in his chair and remained quiet.**_  
_**

**_"But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, the man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills."  
_**"Lily may I say something?" Remus asked nervously.  
"Sure" she smiled brightly.  
"Do you think that those _weirdos_ are meant to be wizards?"  
"Well duh!" James said "even I knew that"  
"I know but why would they be dressed in wizard robes in front of Muggles?"  
James blinked unable to answer so began reading.

**_"Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite."  
_**"Sounds healthy" Lily muttered sarcastically

**_"He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.  
'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -'  
_**"THAT IS ME!" James said  
"It might not be, just continue reading" Remus said**_  
"'- yes, their son, Harry -'  
_****_Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it."  
_**

**_"He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold."  
_**"Ew, who would want to name their son Harold?" Lily asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
James went read and hid behind the book whilst Remus and Sirius started laughing hysterically.  
"What?" Lily asked "What is so funny?"  
"Nothing, Evans" James said "It's just that, well my middle name is Harold"  
"Oh" Lily said with a faint blush "sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it was just"  
"Never mind! It's alright" James said hurriedly before reading.**_  
"There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that ... but all the same, those people in cloaks ..."  
_**"Are wizards!" Sirius declared.  
"We kind of got that" James reminded.

**_"He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
'Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today!"  
_**James stopped reading staring at the book in shock.  
"What is it Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
"James you look quite pale" Lily said worriedly. He ignored them and gulped before reading the next sentence that he was sure would make them all shocked.**_ "Rejoice for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy, day!'"  
_**"WHAT!?" Sirius exclaimed "THE GIT HAS DIED?"  
"I didn't even know he could die" Remus said looking slightly shaken.  
"He's gone? Forever, permanently? He didn't say died, he said gone, you never know and I am not going to believe it unless Dumbledore says so" Lily said seriously  
"Always so optimistic" Sirius said sarcastically

**_And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.  
_**"His hands fit?" To everybody's surprise this wasn't Sirius but it was Remus and they all stared at him but he didn't notice as he was already used to people staring at him and it was a normal thing for him.**_  
_**

**_"Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."  
"Why isn't anyone interrupting me?" James asked confused.  
_**"We want to find out if Dumbledore appears so that we know if Voldemort is dead" Lily said surprising the Marauders as she said Voldemort's name.  
"You say Voldemort?" James asked.  
"Why not? Lily shrugged.

**_"As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same on; it had the same markings around its eyes.  
'Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly.  
The cat didn't move it just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat _****_behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife." _**James read quickly trying to skip to the part where Voldemort was mentioned.**_  
_**

**_"Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't')."  
_**"Nobody cares!" Sirius shouted.**_  
"Mr Dursley tried to act Normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
_**"I told you nobody cares" Sirius muttered.  
"Sirius, firstly you just agreed with yourself and secondly you do know that he can't hear you" Lily told him pursing her lips.  
"I'm just saying"  
"We get it, Nobody cares" James interrupted**_  
_**

**_"'And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise."  
_**"Must be people telling eachother about the rumours of Voldemort" Remus explained.  
"Just ignore him, Lily, Remus likes explaining things" Sirius spoke.

_**"Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'**_  
_**'Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'  
**_"Is that wizards doing that?"  
"What do you think Sirius?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow, "it is probably you that is doing that you know"_**  
**_

**_Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ...  
_**"ME!" James shouted, interrupting himself.  
"James, it might not be you" Remus said.  
"Five galleons says it is me"  
"I am not going to bet against you, James"  
"I will" Sirius said, "you're on, Prongs"

**_Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea.  
_**"I bet they were both for Mr Dursley" Lily laughed.  
"You have a sense of humour Evans?" Sirius asked dramatically.  
"Oh, shoot, you have found out my secret"**_  
_****_It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'  
_**"WHAT?!" Lily yelled.  
"What is it Lily? Are you hurt?" James asked automatically.  
"What is Mrs Dursley called?"  
"James said she was called Petunia, Wh- Oh" Remus said his eyes widening.  
"What is the big fuss about?" Sirius asked.  
"Never mind" Lily blushed, just keep reading.

**_As he had expected Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they had normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
_**Lily groaned inwardly, this could not get any worse

**_'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'  
_****_'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled 'Owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ...'  
_****_'So?' snapped Mrs Dursley.  
_****_'Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot.'  
_**"What does he mean by her lot?" James asked.  
"Since they are Muggles, Potter, they probably mean wizards as her sister is most likely a witch" Lily said venomously.  
"But why would anybody hate a witch? I mean unless she is related to Sirius the witch must be alright" he said obviously confused.  
"Muggles are weird" Sirius muttered.  
"Not as weird as you, mate" Remus said as he patted Sirius's shoulder.

**_Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could,  
'Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?'  
'I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.  
'What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'  
'Harry. Nasty common name, if you ask me.'  
'Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'  
_**"So these people? The Dursleys, they are my in-laws? Mrs Dursley is my wife's sister?" James asked the group.  
"I'm guessing so" Remus said nervously glancing slightly at Lily.  
"Why would I marry someone who is related to that?"  
"Who knows Prongs, sounds like whoever is related to that would be stupid enough to have you"  
"Guys, don't judge someone by their siblings, I mean Sirius have you seen your family? You are in no place to talk" Remus scolded as he had noticed Lily had suddenly gone quiet.  
Sirius and James both went quiet so James decided it was time to read again.

**_He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.  
_**"Of course it is still there! It is McGonagall!"  
"Sirius, can you stop stating the obvious and just let me read?"**_  
It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.  
_**"Dumbledore hopefully?" Lily asked quietly.

**_Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.  
_**"Dursley sounds like a prick" Sirius said.  
"Padfoot, you ARE a prick" James stuck his tongue out.  
"Potter, just read so that we can find out about Voldemort!"  
"Anything for you Lily" James winked.

**_The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ..._**

**_How very wrong he was.  
_**"But I don't want to hear about the Dursleys!" Sirius whined.  
"Nobody cares Padfoot" Remus reminded him.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is in 3 parts :D And I have decided I won't do all the chapters, I will only do some of them because when I read stories like this I don't read the full story, I usually read selected parts :) I hope you all like it and here are my review responses:**  
**Nat Anne Cullen - Thank you! That is exactly what I am going to do and I hope I will finish it, if I don't I will be gutted.**

**TheRedHeadGirl - I hope you liked it and I have most of the next part done so it will be up soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived-Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything that is written in Bold Italics**

* * *

_**"Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all."  
**_"What happened at midnight?" Lily asked.  
"She probably turned human?" Remus responded.

_**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **__**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.  
**_"Dumbledore!" They all said before staring at each other and realising that they all knew the Professor quite well

_**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
**_"Even Black knew that"  
"Oh, Evans, you wound me" Sirius said clutching his heart.

_**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.  
**_"I would leave now, Albus!"  
"Listen to Padfoot, mate! Leave, NOW!" James agreed.  
"Did you just call Dumbledore, mate?" Lily asked_**  
**_

James didn't reply obviously embarrassed so continued reaching instead_** "He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
**_"I am guessing he knows it is McGonagall too"  
"Obviously, even Black knew that"  
"Oh, Evans, you wound me" Sirius said clutching his heart.

_**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.  
**_"I want one" James whined.  
"Prongs, with your money you could buy one" Sirius winked, everybody knew about the infamous Potter vault, everyone besides Lily apparently.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"It is just that James comes from a rich family, so Sirius was only suggesting he could buy that thing" Remus said uncertainly.

James felt his face go hot so he decided to read, he always hated it when people would talk about his family inheritance_ **"He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.  
**_"I want one too" Lily thought, it would be amazing to do things without Petunia watching out._**  
"Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it."**_

_"__**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
**_"SEE IT IS MCGONAGALL! I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW IT!"  
"Nobody doubted you, Padfoot, now just calm down! I don't see what the fuss is about"  
"But Prongs, don't you see? If people we know are in the book and are acting like they normally would, then that means that this book could be from the future! It could be true!"  
"Wow, Black using logic? Never thought I'd see the day"  
"Admit it Evans, you are impressed"  
"Just keep reading Potter" Lily laughed.

_**"He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes.  
She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled."  
**_"McGonagall is ruffled? Something bad must have happened" James said seriously.

_"__**How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
**_"Please, even Black figured it out" Lily said as if it was obvious._**  
**__"__**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
**_"And there is that" Remus said pointedly._**  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.  
**_"Why would you sit on one then?" James asked the book.  
"You do know it won't reply, Potter"  
James shrugged and continued reading_"__**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
**_"I met him once, pretty smart bloke if you ask me"  
"Nobody asked you, Padfoot, and if you think he is smart then Merlin help us" James retorted_**  
"You can't blame them," sai****d Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.  
**_"That is er, how many years from now Moony?" Sirius asked.  
"Three years I believe"  
"So just 3 years left of old Voldie?" James said happily.  
"According to the book that is" Lily added, "read some more so we can find out how he vanished"_**  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."  
**_Nobody dared interrupt James, they all wanted to know what Dumbledore thought.

_**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"  
"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.  
**_"HE HAS GONE!" Sirius cheered.  
"Notice how Dumbledore said gone and not dead" Lily reminded them.  
"I guess, but he has gone for now then" James smiled before reading_** "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
"A what?"  
**__"__**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."  
**_"Trust Dumbledore to choose now as the time to eat sweets" Remus chuckled._**  
**__"__**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."  
**_"That is what I always thought" Lily said, "I mean it is just a name"_**  
Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."  
"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
**__"__**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
**_"Dumbledore can't seriously think that!" Sirius said, "he is way better than Voldemort"  
"Everyone knows that, even Voldemort knows that which is why he has obviously never tried to take over Hogwarts" Remus replied._**  
"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."  
"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
**_"I can't picture Dumbledore blushing, yet alone to Madam Pomfrey" Lily said through a fit of laughter.  
"When did you think that happened? I think we should ask him" James suggested.  
"Next time I see him, I'll ask him" Sirius winked.  
"I am sure you will remember, Sirius" Remus rolled his eyes.

_**"Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**_

Silence echoed in the mysterious room, all four of them were anxious to find out"

_**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
**_"Really? McGonagall is asking about Voldemort and Dumbledore is choosing lemon sweets"  
"Lemon drops, Padfoot, not lemon sweets" James corrected.  
"That is such a Dumbledore thing to do" Remus laughed.  
"Can you just read, Potter, I want to find out what happened" Lily said pursing her lips.

_**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're —  
"The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**_

* * *

**A/N: I feel evil xD I just left you at that point but if you want to read the rest you will have to review :P Just tell me what you thought and which chapters you wouldn't mind not being in here (I have already chosen two that I am missing out) Here are my review responses:  
TheRedHeadGirl - I am guessing you will have to wait again xD Sorry about that but I am glad you liked it :)  
**

**Sunshine72 - Thank you :D I hope you enjoyed this part c:**

**Protagonist Of Life - Do you mean James? And I guess they found out at the same time now :O I hope you like their reactions which will be in the next chapter :3 **

**Pygmypuff - Thank you! I loved reading these kinds of books and I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived-Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in bold italics or any of the Harry Potter characters**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Jame and Sirius shouted simultaneously, they were both shocked, James was so surprised that he dropped the book.

"We are dead?" Lily whispered.  
"Aren't you shocked that you and Prongs are married?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, me and Remus figured it out ages ago," Lily said, "the book described my sister perfectly and she has the same name so it was obvious and Remus knows about my sister so I guess he put two and two together"  
"So me and Prongs insulted your family?" Sirius asked wide-eyed but he looked nothing compared to James who was still shell shocked.  
"Yeah but I guess what you said is true, so I don't really mind that much" Lily shrugged which made James snap out of his trance.  
"Lily, I didn't realise! I am really sorry, I didn't mean it like" But he was cut off by Lily.  
"I said it was alright, I don't mind, honestly," she smiled, "just keep reading, I want to know how we died"  
All four of them shuddered as if someone had just stepped on their graves.

_**"Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
**__"__**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily."  
**_"I didn't realise they cared that much," James said softly.  
"Of course they care you prat, you are her favourite student!" Lily said tears in her eyes.  
"I think you are Lily, I am just a soft spot for her."  
"I guess this confirms you really are dead then," Sirius said heavily.  
"I wonder where we are Sirius, unless we died too."  
"I have no idea, probably hunting down their murderer," Sirius replied as a flash of anger spread across his face.

**_Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry."  
_**James blushed as he read and Lily's cheeks were flushed too but Sirius suddenly shouted  
"YOU ARE NOT KILLING JAMES'S SON!"  
"Who said he killed him, Padfoot," Remus said, "McGonagall said tried to"  
"I don't care if he tried to, nobody kills a kid, it is sick."  
"That's Voldemort for you," James muttered annoyed.  
"Why would he even want to kill our son?" Lily asked before realising she said 'our' and turned red again.**_  
To diffuse the tension James continued reading "But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy."  
_**"I knew he wasn't dead," Remus said proudly.  
"Who cares, James and Lily are still dead," Sirius grumbled.  
"Now who is being depressed?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.  
**_"No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."  
_**"My son killed Voldemort!" James said, "I guess that shows that he is my son"  
"He is our son" Lily laughed.  
"I do not need reminding of that, Evans," Sirius said.  
"Sirius!" Lily groaned. "You are so dirty minded!"**_  
_**

_**Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
**__"__**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
**_"I bet he does know," James said, "but he doesn't want to tell anybody because when he does it will seem like he is even smarter"  
"Dumbledore probably isn't sure, he said we can only guess which means he has probably guessed and his guesses are accurate" Lily defended, she liked Dumbledore after all, who wouldn't?  
"That is amazing Prongs, someone with your genes has actually survived Voldemort," Remus praised, "I wonder how he did it"  
"Don't we all Moony!" Sirius added.

_**"Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though,because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
**__"__**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
**_Lily's eyes widened, "No! No, you can not bring him there, they will hate him! Why would Dumbledore do that?"  
"He probably has his reasons," Remus said, "Dumbledore always has his reasons" _**  
**__"__**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
**_"What about Sirius?" Lily pleaded, "Sirius or Remus, they would be better than them!"

_**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.  
**__**"Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
**_"Seems like McGonagall agrees with you, Lily" James sighed._**  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."  
**_"That must be one long letter" Sirius laughed "I mean how could you explain it all in a letter?"_**  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"  
**_"Wow, he sounds more famous than you, Prongs"  
"That isn't possible Padfoot"

_**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head.  
**_"Yeah, he would turn out like James if that happened" Lily winked but James just stared at her, "what?"  
"You called me James" he laughed running his hands through his hair.  
"No I didn't! I specifically remember saying Potter" Lily tried but she knew it was hopeless, it would be three against one and she knew that she had called him James.  
"Just admin you have lost Lily, anyways it's nice not hearing you call me Potter all the time"  
"Can you guys flirt later? I want to find out what happens to Harry" Sirius whined.  
"We are not flirting" Lily said blushing slightly, "we are just talking to each other"  
Before Sirius could say anything James began reading again_** "Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"  
**_"I guess that is a fair point" Lily agreed, "but why my sister?" Lily's question went unanswered as everybody was afraid of setting off her temper, James thought he might as well read on "_**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."  
**_"That would be hilarious!" Sirius laughed "Just keeping the most well known baby in your cloak"_**  
**"__**Hagrid's bringing him."  
**__"__**You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
**_"So would I" they all said at once.  
"We have got to stop doing that" Remus shuddered, "it is getting creepy!"_**  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**_

_**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
**_"Whoa, Hagrid is one lucky thing" Sirius said in awe.  
"Thing?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Well he isn't exactly human but I have no idea what he is so he is now a thing"  
"I am not even going to bother with you anymore, Sirius" Lily sighed_**  
"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."  
**_"He said your name Sirus" Remus pointed out.  
"What?! I didn't realise, read it again Prongs!"  
"_**Young Sirius Black lent it to me**_." James read  
"The bike is mine? Wicked"  
"Out of all the words that you could have chosen you choose wicked?" James asked.  
"What is wrong with wicked?"  
"Never mind" James sighed.

_**"No problems, were there?"  
**__"__**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair"  
**_"He has your hair, James" Lily said with tears in her eyes, "sorry, it's stupid, I don't even know who Harry is"  
"It's fine, I know how you feel" he said glumly, he barely knew Harry but he wanted to see what he would turn out like, if he would be good at Quidditch, he had always wanted a son but he never expected this! Everyone stared at James before he realised he was supposed to read so he continued_** "over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
**__"__**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
**__"__**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
**__"__**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."  
**_"That must be just dandy" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood._**  
Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**_

_"__**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.  
Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
**_"I take offence to that!" Sirius said.  
"Why? Lily asked suspciously.  
"Er... my patrnous is a dog and I don't like people insulting them"  
"Nice save" Remus whispered under his breath so Lily wouldn't hear.  
"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"_**  
**_James decided to read before Lily would get too suspicious_** S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"  
**_"Hagrid cares about us too!" Lily said, "I didn't know we were liked by so many people, remind me to give him a present next time I see him"  
"Neither did I" James agreed, "we can go together, I want to thank him too"  
"You do know you can't thank him as this is going to happen and hasn't already happened, right?"  
"Shut up, Sirius, let them have their moment" Remus winked.  
James blushed but used the book to hide it as he carried on reading_"__**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**_

_**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out."  
**_"Wow" Remus gasped, "I have never seen the twinkle out of Dumbledore's eye"  
"Neither have I" James said, "he must be really upset"  
"Well of course he is upset!" Sirius snapped "you just died! You and Evans! You just DIED! As in NEVER COMING BACK!"  
"Sirius, we are alive now and what is the point of fearing death, the last enemy that we destroy is death" Lily smiled, "we aren't dead yet, and when we will be don't do anything stupid"

_"__**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
**_"They really are upset, I thought we were just students to them, try and keep out of trouble for McGonagall, James" Lily said and James just nodded, he didn't know what else to say so he continued reading.

_**"Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**_

_"__**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone."  
**_"You are going to need it" Sirius muttered, "I still don't understand where me and Moony are, or Wormtail for that matter!"  
"I forgot about Wormtail for a minute" James said.  
"Do you think we should get him?" Remus asked.  
"Well we can't now can we? The door won't open" Lily said, "We'll just have to wait until later and read for now"

_**"A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream"  
**_"Great way to wake up!" Sirius said sarcastically_**  
"as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…  
"I still don't think he should live with them" Lily sniffed.  
"He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"  
**_

"Great title, imagine being called that!" Remus said.  
"I just hope he doesn't get too big headed. Shall we finish reading?" Lily asked.  
"I want food now, we can read later, food comes first" Sirius winked.  
"I agree with Sirius, I want to eat as well." James said as he delicately placed the book on the table and suddenly a house-elf appeared.  
"How did you get in?" Lily asked.  
"House-elves can apparate in Hogwarts, Lily, I am guessing you are wondering what we want to eat?" James said kindly. He told the house-elf to surprise them with anything and when she returned they thanked her and began to dig in.  
"Back to the book now?" Remus asked once they finished.  
"Sure," Lily said, "I'll read the next chapter, _**Chapter 2: THE VANISHING GLASS"**_

* * *

**A/N: So that is part 3 of Chapter 1 done! I feel relieved xD So which chapters do you not want me to include? I have an idea of some but just tell me in your review :)**

**Sunshine72 - Thank you! :D I am glad :) Hope you are satisfied with it c:  
**

**GirlSwagg21 - Thanks :3 The next part should be up soon :)**

**RiptidewandHPPJ - Thank you :) Hope you like it! **


	5. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter idea :P**

* * *

"Well that chapter was very, er" Remus waved his hands as he couldn't quite explain what word would be best to use.  
"I know" James agreed, "I mean I just found out my son is a Parselmouth!"  
"Really James?" Lily countered, "out of all the horrible things you found out about the Dursleys, you choose to say that one? I mean our son slept in a cupboard! UNDER THE STAIRS! If that isn't neglect then I don't know what is!"  
"I realised that Uncle Vernon has a horrible imagination, especially about motorcycles" Sirius whined.  
"Sirius, you do know he is not your Uncle right?" Remus asked unsure of the answer himself.  
"Of course I know that, I am quite glad he isn't! It is Evans who I feel sorry for, you do know that he is going to be your brother-in-law soon right?"  
"Oh Merlin! I did not realise that! I don't even want to attend the wedding" she replied with a horrified look, "I am still not over the fact that James and I are married!"  
"Well you are calling him James now" Sirius laughed.  
"Shut up Padfoot! Just because nobody wants to marry you"  
"I beg to differ Prongs! I mean girls are just queuing outside our dorms just begging to go on a Hogsmede trip"  
"Keep telling yourself that" James said, "I mean I am sure that is the reason they are queuing up"  
"Are you implying something?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.  
"No, no, not at all"  
"Guys as much fun as this is, can we go back to the book? I mean shouldn't Harry be turning eleven soon?" Lily interrupted  
"I guess but what does that mean? He is obviously a wizard so he is going to get it" James stated as if the matter was straightforward.  
"I know that but which teacher do you think is going to go explain?"  
"Explain what?" Sirius wondered.  
"Well since Harry is living with Muggles a teacher needs to go to their house and take him to Diagon Alley"  
"I never knew that" James and Sirius said at once.  
"Please never do that again" Remus gasped, "One of you is enough, if you start becoming like each other, I don't think Merlin himself could stop you"  
"Anyways" Lily continued, "like I was saying, what do you think the Dursleys will do?

"Wait a second! What I don't get is, how come Harry is alone? Where are you and Padfoot?"  
The question remained unanswered as none of them wanted to face the truth of what could have happened, what if they were dead? What if they were alive? Would they be grieving James and Lily? Would they not care about Harry? So many questions that needed answering so Lily decided that Remus should read the next chapter, ignoring all signs of protest from Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I missed the second chapter D: I didn't really want to include it and I think it would be better to sum it up, I think I am going to ignore The Letters From No One chapter too but I will include the next chapter :) If you think their are other chapters you wouldn't mind that I missed out, feel free to include it in the review :D**

**Momkey627 - Updated ;)**

**GirlSwagg21 - Haha I just had to give you another shout out, your dance was just AMAZING :P I agree, I do not like him that much but he will be part of the third book :(**

**Janazza - I only realised it the second or third time I read it too! And I can't wait to write the third book *squeals* To answer your question, James and Sirius know and I am not telling you whether or not Lily knows because that will be revealed in either this story or the third one or maybe the second, I am not really sure but I will be mentioning it :)**

**Mackie Rempel - Hope you liked it :3 I hope you're not dead, you should stick around to see if I complete it ;) And thank you c:**


	6. Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written in bold italics or Harry Potter or the characters etc :P**

* * *

"I want to read the next chapter!" Sirius said snatching the book from Remus.  
"Hang on a second," Lily protested. "Who do you think the boom was from?"  
"I don't think it would be anyone to hurt Harry, it is probably someone from Hogwarts," Remus assured.  
"Yeah Lily, I hope it is Hagrid! Imagine the Dursleys's faces once they see a half giant in their house!" James laughed.  
"I guess," Lily said her face brightening up.  
"At least we know he is going to Hogwarts," Remus chipped in.  
"Of course he is going to Hogwarts Moony! I mean he defeated Voldy for Merlin's sake! He will be the best Gryffindor, almost as good as me!"  
"Sure he will, Padfoot." James rolled his eyes, "Just start reading."

_**"CHAPTER FOUR - The Keeper of the Keys" **_Sirius read out.  
"That means Hagrid!" Remus laughed, "the Dursleys will be traumatized!"  
_**"BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.  
**_**_'Where's the canon?' he said stupidly._  
**"The canon?" Lily asked worriedly, "I hope he doesn't mean a gun!"  
"Lily, I doubt he has a gun! I mean the man's a fool for Merlin's sake, he wouldn't be trusted with a gun," Remus said unsure of himself.  
"What's a gun?" James asked.  
"It is like this Muggle weapon," Sirius replied ignoring everyone's confused looks.  
"I guess you would know, I mean it is a weapon" Lily responded.  
"Never underestimate me," Sirius winked before continuing reading.**  
**_**"There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what was in the long, thin package he had brought with them."  
**_Lily suppressed a groan, she couldn't believe her sister would be married to that, something so, well Dursley! Then again, as long as she didn't attend the wedding, she didn't mind so much.

_**'Who's there?' he shouted. 'I warn you – I'm armed!'  
**_"Yeah, we got that but you better not hurt anyone," James warned.  
"And by anyone we mean Harry, you can hurt Dudley if you want," Sirius said before receiving a glare from Lily, "as long as it isn't permanent damage!" he added hastily._**  
****There was a pause. Then –  
****SMASH!  
**_"Stop shouting!" Remus said angrily.  
"But it is in capital letters," Sirius shrugged.  
"Trust you to get the chapter with all the capital lettered words," James laughed.  
Lily debated whether to say anything or not but was interrupted as Sirius had started reading again._**  
****"The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.  
****A giant of a man was standing on the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair."  
**_"HAGRID!" All four of them yell before shuddering again.  
"I thought we said we would stop doing that!" Lily groaned.  
"We really do have to stop," Remus agreed.  
"Well it isn't our fault is it, I mean great minds think alike," James winked.  
"Does that mean you finally admit I have a great mind?" Sirius asked. James opened his mouth to answer but Sirius continued reading instead._******  
****"The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**_

_**'Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey ...'  
**_They all laughed, after all it was such a Hagrid thing to do! There was Dumbledore with his sweets and then Hagrid with his well drinks!_**  
****"He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.  
****'Budge up, yeh great lump,' said the stranger."  
**_"Finally! Somebody who is saying what we are actually thinking," Remus sighed._**  
****"Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.  
****'An' here's Harry!' said the giant."  
**_"Half giant," James corrected._**  
****"Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.  
****'Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby,' said the giant. 'Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes.'  
****Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise."  
**_"Aww," Lily cooed, "wait, that means he has your hair"  
"But at least he has your eyes, Lily" James breathed.  
"I guess," Lily said trying to hide her blush, "but your hair, I mean your hair, I hope he doesn't mess it up like you always do!"  
"Come on, Evans! We know you seriously love it" Sirius winked laughing at his own joke._**  
****'I demand that you leave at once, sir!' he said. 'You are breaking and entering!'  
****'Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,' said the giant."  
**_"Half giant," James corrected again.  
"We know, Potter" Lily said annoyed, "After all how do you know he is a half giant?"  
"We have our sources," Remus shrugged._**  
"He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room."  
**_"Finally, that gun was making my hair turn grey," Lily shivered.  
_**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.  
**_"I swear there is something wrong with him," Remus spoke.  
"He is just too, well, Dursley" James said saying exactly what Lily thought only a few moments ago.

_**'Anyway – Harry,' said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, 'a very happy birthday to yeh. Got sommat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.'  
****From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with ****Happy Birthday Harry ****written on it in green icing.  
**_"Green to match his eyes!" Lily gasped, "how thoughtful!"**  
__****Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, 'Who are you?'  
**"Definitely Prongs's child," Sirius laughed.  
"Hey! I have manners!" James retorted, "just because I don't always use them doesn't mean I don't have them!"

_**"The giant chuckled.  
****'True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.'"  
****He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm."  
**_"I wonder how small Harry is, after all he is just eleven," Lily wondered aloud.  
The rest just shrugged before Sirius continued reading._**  
****'What about that tea then, eh?' he said, rubbing his hands together. 'I'd not say no to something stronger if yeh've got it, mind.'  
**_"That sounds exactly like Hagrid," Remus chuckled softly.

_******"His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath."  
**_"Thank Merlin!" Lily sighed in relief, "at least Harry is warm now, remind me to be extra nice to Hagrid next time we see him!"

_**"The giant  
**_"We know James, half giant!" Remus said_**  
"sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig of before starting to make tea."  
**_"Hagrid!" Lily scolded,  
"Give the man a break Lily, after all he did just do many things for Harry." James defended.  
"I guess so," Lily decided before motioning to Sirius to carry on reading._**  
"Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, 'Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley.'"  
**_"Yeah, like he doesn't need more fattening up!" Sirius scoffed.

_**"The giant chuckled darkly.  
****'Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry.'"  
**_"Sirius and Hagrid thing like each other? Merlin help us all," Remus said dramatically._**  
****"He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said,' I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are.'  
****The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
****'Call me Hagrid,' he said, 'everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course.'"  
**_"Oh no, Hagrid will kill the Dursleys! Wait, that is a good thing!" Lily grinned._**  
****"'Er – no,' said Harry.  
****Hagrid looked shocked."  
**_"Of course he looked shocked, I mean he defeated Voldemort and he doesn't even know about Hogwarts! Or magic!" James said angrily.

_**'Sorry,' Harry said quickly.  
**_"You shouldn't be sorry!" Remus said.  
_**'****Sorry?****' barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursley, who shrank back into the shadows. 'Its them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?'  
****'All what?' asked Harry.  
**_"Oh boy, revenge is sweet," Lily laughed.

_**'ALL WHAT?' Hagrid thundered. 'Now wait jus' one second!'  
**_"I don't think it was a good idea letting Sirius read" Remus said covering his ears with his hands, "Hagrid will be shouting a lot."  
All he got in response was an evil grin from Sirius._**  
****"He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.  
****'Do you mean to ter tell me,' he growled at the Dursleys, 'that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?'  
****Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad."  
**_"Ahh young one, there is more to life than marks," Sirius winked receiving a glare from Lily._**  
****But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, 'About ****our**** world, I mean. ****Your**** world. My ****world. ****Yer parents'**** world.'  
****'What world?'**_

_**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.  
****'DURSLEY!' he boomed."  
**_"Sirius, stop it!" James groaned._**  
****"Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'. Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.  
****'But yeh must know about yer mum and dad,' he said. 'I mean, they're famous. ****You're ****famous.'  
****'What? My – my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?'  
**_"Well, I am famous," James grinned.  
Lily mumbled something like 'arrogant prat' but James didn't hear her._**  
****'Yeh don' know – yeh don' know ...' Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.  
****'Yeh don' know what yeh are?' he said finally.**_

_**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.  
****'Stop!' he commanded. 'Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!'"  
**_"Don't listen to him Hagrid! Tell him!" Remus said eagerly._**  
****A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.  
**_"They are in for it now," James smirked.  
"Good, they deserve it," Lily added._**  
****'You never told him?' Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him?  
**_"What was in that letter?"  
"I bet it was Dumbledore threatening the Dursleys, Moony!" Sirius said excitedly.  
"Be realistic, Padfoot, Dumbledore would never do that," James added hastily.  
"Of course he wouldn't! He always gives people the benefit of the doubt."  
"Like you do, Lily."  
"I do not, Potter."  
"Actually you do, I mean remember Snape," Remus said afraid of getting her angry.  
"I guess," she shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of it, "just read, Black, I want to see how Hagrid loses his temper."_**  
I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?'  
****'Kept ****what**** from me?' said Harry eagerly.  
**_At this point everyone was staring at the book just as eager as Harry was._**  
****'STOP! I FORBID YOU!' yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.  
**__**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.  
**__**'Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,' said Hagrid. 'Harry – yer a wizard.'**_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I know I missed out the third chapter but I will try and finish this one, I will upload it in a week, maybe sooner if I get the reviews ;) *hint hint* So tell me what you thought and if there are any chapters you wouldn't mind me missing out or if there is a chapter you really want me to include :D**  
**GirlSwagg21 - You do realise I will just keep giving you shout outs if you keep reviewing ;) Thank you for reviewing again xD You can have a cookie :P**

**SassySparrowOnAnAdventure - Thank you :D I am so glad you liked it!**

**bubblecloudz - I don't know if I am doing the WHOLE book but I do plan on finishing this one and a few others :)**

**PhoenixPatronus - Hey :D Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too**


	7. Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys-Part 2

**Dis****claimer: I do not own anything written in bold italics or the characters or the Harry Potter theme in general**

* * *

"Finally!" James said exasperated.  
"He knows!" Sirius sang.  
"Well if you kept reading we could find out his reaction," Lily said rolling her eyes._**  
There was silence in the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.  
'I'm a what?' gasped Harry.  
**_"He is obviously your child, Prongs," Remus laughed._**  
'A wizard, o' course,' said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, 'an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mom an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yeh letter,'  
**_"How sweet, Hagrid thinks I am good witch!" Lily cooed.  
"He also said Prongs was a good wizard, I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you," Sirius winked ignoring the glare he received from Lily.  
"Hey! I am a good wizard!" James whined.  
"Of course, you are," Remus said sarcastically, "I mean a good wizard could NEVER turn a cauldron into a frog,"  
"Or turn someone's hair green," Lily added.  
"Or-" Sirius started but was interrupted by James.  
"Ok, I get the idea, but if you finish that sentence Padfoot I will say something much worse about you, just carry on reading."  
Sirius watched James with wide eyes before deciding it would be best for everyone to just read.

_**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
**_"Honestly Black, do you have to read this? You know you always skip it whenever you get your Hogwarts letter," Lily muttered.  
"But this isn't MY letter, it is Harry's."

_**Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment,  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
**_"That sounds exactly like my letter," James said puzzled.  
"Well that would be because he is your son," Remus sighed.  
"Honestly Potter, what goes through your mind?" Lily snapped.  
"I didn't expect it to be exactly the same though, I would never forget he is OUR son Lily."

_**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered. 'What does it mean, they await my owl?'  
**_"Out of all the questions he chooses an owl," Sirius laughed, "I don't think there is any doubt he is your son, Prongs."_**  
'Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me,' said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl – a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl – a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note which Harry could read upside-down:**_

_**Dear Mr Dumbledore,  
Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you are well.  
Hagrid.  
**_"Ahh, the joys of Hagrid's letters," Sirius said to himself.  
"Have you ever gotten a letter from Hagrid Lily?" James asked.  
"Yes, he writes to me quite a lot, just because I don't hang out with him because of detentions doesn't mean I don't talk to him at all," Lily scoffed._**  
**_

_**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.  
**_"That is because it is," Lily laughed, "a telephone is what Muggles use to communicate, Black."_**  
Harry realised his mouth was open and closed it quickly.  
'Where was I?' said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.  
'He's not going,' he said.  
**_"Yes he is," James said angrily, "I doubt a Muggle like you could stop him!"_**  
Hagrid grunted.  
'I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him,' he said.  
**_"See, even Hagrid agrees with me,"  
"I don't know if that is a good thing James," Remus warned._**  
'A what?' said Harry, interested.  
'A Muggle,' said Hagrid. 'It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.'  
'We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish,' said Uncle Vernon, 'swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!'  
**_"STAMP IT OUT OF HIM?" Lily screamed glaring at the book, "IF THERE WAS ANY STAMPING ON HIM BY ANYBODY, NOT TO MENTION SOMEONE AS FAT AS YOU, THEN I WILL-"  
"Hex the living daylights out of them?" James supplied.  
"Yes," Lily huffed.

_**'You knew?' said Harry. 'You knew I'm a – a wizard?'  
'Knew!' shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. 'Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school – and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!'  
**_The three Marauders was staring at Lily who was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Sirius looked at her shiftily before deciding to read on.

_**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.  
**_"Of course it would be years, 10 years of not being able to say it to me, what else would you expect?" Lily whispered to nobody in particular._**  
'Then she met that Potter at school  
**_"Technically I met her on the train," James joked.

"Ah yes, such a pleasant day that was," Sirius laughed as Lily used all of her willpower trying not to roll her eyes._**  
and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – as – abnormal – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!'  
**_"That wasn't a very pleasant way to put it," Remus said clearing his throat.  
"Someone should knock some sense into her!" James said angrily.  
"Literally knock some sense into her," Sirius agreed.  
"I have been saying that for years, it won't do her any good," Lily said grimly.

_**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, 'Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!'  
**_"As if," James snorted, "No car crash could kill James Potter,"  
He looked at Lily shiftily before adding, "or Lily Evans?"_**  
'CAR CRASH!' roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. 'How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?  
**_"Exactly, Hagrid agrees with us!" Lily said but James ignored her as he smiled thinking of the way Hagrid had said Lily and James Potter, it sounded right, but he should've said James and Lily Potter, yes, that would have been better.

_**It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!'  
**_"Every kid? Whoa, he is more famous than you are, Prongs!"  
"That isn't that hard you know, Sirius, I mean James, sorry PRONGS, hasn't done anything as special as that," Remus argued.  
"Ha! Even Remus thinks that you aren't that famous," Lily mocked.  
"I am too special!" James said sarcastically.  
"Yeah Prongs, 'special'," Sirius winked._**  
'But why? What happened?' Harry asked urgently.  
The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.  
**_"Hagrid will end up telling him," Remus laughed, "I mean the amount of times he has said 'I shouldn't have told you that' is endless! As long as Harry just ke-"  
"Moony, shut up! I want to find out what happened to Harry!" Sirius said hitting Remus with the book._**  
'I never expected this,' he said, in a low, worried voice. 'I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh,how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person to tell yeh – but someone's gotta – yeh can't go off to Hogwarts not knowin'.'  
**_"Hurry up and tell us Hagrid, you are getting us anxious now!" Remus moaned.  
"Remus!" Lily laughed, "I never knew you were this whiney."  
"Must almost be his time of the month," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Sorry?"  
"Never mind, Evans," James said quickly, "it's a Marauder inside joke, you won't get it."_**  
He threw a dirty look and the Dursleys.  
**_Sirius started laughing but was interrupted by Remus throwing a pillow at him.  
"OI! What was that for?"  
"Hurry up and read! Or else I will start reading."_**  
'Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh – mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry parts of it ...'  
**_"Well tell us what you know then?" Remus suggested._**  
He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds and then said, 'It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows –'  
**_"He means Voldemort!" Sirius declared sounding almost proud, as if it took an intelligent person to figure it out._**  
'Who?'  
**_"Voldemort," James repeated._**  
'Well – I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does.'  
'Why not?'  
**_"That's what I said!" Lily said, "I mean it is just a name."_**  
'Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went ... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was...'"  
**_"I bet he can't get Hagrid to say the name," Sirius said.  
"I think he will," Lily countered, "Five galleons, Black."  
"Be prepared to lose, Evans."_**  
Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.  
**_"HA!" Sirus smirked.  
"It's not over yet, Black."_**  
'Could you write it down?' Harry suggested.**_

_**'Nah – can't spell it. **_"And there is no way that I will say it to you because I am not that kind of person!" Lily raised an eyebrow at him to which he just stuck his tongue out like a child _**All right – Voldemort.'  
**_"Hand over the money!"  
"I still don't see how you knew I read it wrong, do you know bloody Occlumency or something?" he grumbled whilst handing her 5 galleons from his pocket.  
"Why do you carry five galleons in your pocket?"  
"Well we thought there would be chocolate here and sometimes people need bribing," he shrugged as if it was nothing.  
"You are willing to pay FIVE galleons on chocolate?"  
"Chocolate is worth it," Remus added before Sirius started reading._**  
Hagrid shuddered. 'Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too – some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry.  
**_"Do you think that is happening right now or is going to happen?" James asked being deadly serious, "I don't know about you guys but if we only have a few more years to live then we might as well do it to fight and make sure that most of his supporters are dead so that they won't do anything when he dies, I mean think of what they would do to Harry!"  
Everyone shuddered but Lily just watched in awe, she had never seen James that serious, he was almost reassuring, she could see how he made Quidditch captain now, with speeches like that, no wonder Gryffindor won most matches._**  
**__**Didnt know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts.  
**_"Is that why we don't know anything?" Lily asked shocked, "because we are at Hogwarts? People could be dying and we wouldn't know, all because we are in a safe place. What happens if he takes over Hogwarts though?"  
"Lily, listen to me, Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore, if he wasn't he would've tried taking over the school years ago! I mean think about it, who is the greatest wizard that lives? Voldemort or Dumbledore?" James asked.  
"Dumbledore of course."  
"No wonder Voldemort is afraid of him, I mean you would be too! And Dumbledore HATES Voldemort, he couldn't take over Hogwarts, not as Dumbledore is headmaster!"_**  
Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyways.  
**_"See Lily," Remus smiled, "James was right."  
Lily smiled back, she knew James was right but she couldn't help but think of what would happen if Dumbledore, dare she say it, _died_. What would the wizarding world be like then? After all, everyone had to die at some point.

_**'Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before  
**_"Because we, I mean I, would never join!" James said.  
"Neither would I, I doubt he would even let me join," she laughed hollowly, "after all, I am Muggleborn, what would he want with a filthy blooded creature like me? A Mud-"  
"Don't say it, Lily!" Sirius growled, "they know nothing about blood purity! Their ways are vindictive and cruel and evil. You aren't a Mudblood so don't ever call yourself one! Don't let them win."  
"Sirius is right, Lily, don't give them satisfaction, after all that is what they are trying to do, try and convince people you aren't worth it when we all know you are," Remus smiled warmly, "and if you start believing it then Merlin help us,"  
"As for why they want you Lily, it is pretty obvious, you are a bloody brilliant witch! Your good at everything, potions, charms-" James listed but was cut off by Lily.  
"Not as good as you in Transfiguration," she smirked.  
"Ahh but Lily dearie, that is why they would want us together, my amazing ability in Transfiguration would make up for your lack, and your amazingness at everything else would make up for my lack" he said with his lopsided grin and he made Lily do the last thing that anyone would have expected James Potter to do, he made Lily laugh and it was with a joke and not him hurting himself or anything foolish, he told a joke and she laughed!  
Sirius and Remus just watched the two of them talk before Remus cleared his throat loudly and Sirius began to read._**  
... probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em ... maybe he wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' – an' –'  
**_"That's horrible," Lily said with tears in her eyes, her mood suddenly changing, "a year old when he watched us die," she trembled.  
"No one-year old should have to see that," Remus muttered darkly.

_**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**_

_**'Sorry,' he said. 'But it's that sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find – anyway –"  
**_"That's so nice of Hagrid, I am glad he was the one who went to tell Harry about Hogwarts, they couldn't have chosen a finer professor," James said his own eyes watering a little, he knew it was stupid, after all it wasn't like he knew this book was the truth or this boy was in actual fact his son but he just felt as if it was true, as if it meant something and it seemed likely that it would happen.

_**'You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing – he tried to kill you, too.  
**_All four people growled at the book, how could anybody be so merciless to try and kill a child? It was vile and repulsive!_**  
Wanted ter make a clean job of it. I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touched yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – an' you was only a baby, an' you lived.'  
**_"The boy who lived," they all whispered before looking at each other.  
"Just carry on reading, Padfoot," Remus said before anybody could say that 'they needed to stop doing that'.

_**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he ever remembered it before – and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life – a high, cold, cruel laugh.  
**_"He remembered that? No child should have to remember that spiteful man!" James spat._**  
Hagrid was watching him sadly.  
'Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot ...''Load of old tosh,' said Uncle Vernon.  
**_"I almost forgot her was there," Lily said genuinely._**  
Harry jumped, he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there.  
**_"Like mother like son," Remus chuckled._**  
Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.  
**_"Ooh, Hagrid should be so scared," Sirius said sarcastically._**  
'Now, you listen her, boy,' he snarled. 'I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well, they were wierdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with those wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end –'  
**_"EXCUSE ME?!" Lily screamed, starting off something that would possibly turn someone deaf.

* * *

**A/N: I was in a weird mood when I wrote this so apologies if it is not that good xD I enjoyed writing it though :D So I hope you all like it :)**

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing - I am doing the chapter in parts so I keep updating but it is easier for me to finish a part xD That way I won't spend a whole month or something writing a chapter :)**

**Littlelots - Aww thank you :D I didn't know if it would be good or not xD And yes, I plan on doing the third book, I can't wait to get this book finished and then maybe the second (I am not sure about the second) but I definitely want to do the third on wards :D Thanks again and I hope to get it finished soon!**

**Sunshine72 - Thank you c:**

**bubblecloudz - Haha thanks xD I am planning on finishing it but not doing all the chapters because that would take up a lot of time but I hope to get the important parts down :)**


End file.
